


Ces moments qui Passent

by Coton_De_Loup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gen, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Multi, Naga, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romance, Science Fiction, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coton_De_Loup/pseuds/Coton_De_Loup
Summary: Dans un univers parallèle, où le surnaturel et la science-fiction s'entremêlent d'une manière étrange, les choses sont différentes(qui l'eût cru ?).Dans cet univers ou évolue entre autre Rlõrýě, jeune naga n'étant depuis peu plus célibataire, qui voit ce monde qui l'a vu grandir changer et se construire.Des demandes en mariage, crises de larmes ou tout simplement des réflexions sur le monde, Rlõrýě n'a pas fini de grandir.______________Ceci est plus un recueil de mini texte sur la vie de Rlõrýě mais aussi de ses compagnons. Je ne penses pas qu'il y aura d'intrigues très complexe.Attention, présence de Homosexualité, Heterosexualité, Polygamie et un peu de tout et n'importe quoi. Si vous êtes fermé d'esprit et que vous ne supportez pas les histoires avec ces thèmes présent, passez votre chemin.Si vous lisez cette histoire, bonne lecture !





	1. Le lien

Les murs de la salle étaient resplendissants. La blancheur des lieux aurait de quoi aveuglé n'importe qui si les décorations ne compensaient pas avec des couleurs plus sombre. Au bout de la pièce, ouvert au monde extérieur, était une estrade avec dessus un autel. Derrière l'autel, les ouvertures laissaient voir les grandes plaines verdoyantes du Temple Æsiőp.

Aujourd'hui, les moines et les prêtresses s'étaient reclus dans leur quartier, a l'exception de la Mère  Prêtresse, à cause d'un évènement important : un mariage, un premier lien de plus.

Rlõrýě sentait le stresse et la panique monter en lui au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait. Aujourd'hui, son premier lien sera fait.

Dans ce monde, il y avait plusieurs espèces qui avaient en elles l'intelligence de type E -Élevé- . Rlõrýě faisait parti d'une de ces espècesde type E, les Nagas.

Les Nagas étaient des être à trois membres, deux bras et une longue queux. Autant capable d'aller sur terre comme dans la mer, les Nagas faisaient parti des espèces les plus adaptables. Le fait qu'ils soit hermaphrodites étaient aussi un plus.

Une de leurs autres caractéristiques était qu'ils formaient des "Cercles de Famille". Un Cercle de Famille était en général composé d'un "porteur" et de plusieurs "protecteur".

Et voilà Rlõrýě, à l'aube de son vingtième anniversaire, en face d'un autel plus que sacré, avec bientôt à ses côté un de ses "protecteur".

Sa mère et ses pères étaient tous présents, ainsi que la famille de son fiancé. Ils attendaient tous le deuxième marié qui devra arriver dans pas longtemps.

Rlõrýě passa une main derrière son oreille gauche, jouant avec le bout pointu de celle-ci, un geste qu'il faisait depuis qu'il n'était encore qu'un serpenteau.

Un grand battement d'aile retentit, les invités se retournèrent pour voir le deuxième fiancé arrivé, dans ses bras une carcasse d'animal.

Comme l'exigeait la coutume Naga, Rlõrýě attendit que son futur mari ne dépose le corps devant lui. Lorsque cela fut fait, il se retourna et ne put que retenir son souffle devant la beauté de son fiancé.

La peau violette s'accordant avec les taches de sang, ainsi que les habits de guerrier, certe d'origine Valkyrie mais qu'importe, ne pouvait que rendre le futur marié plus sauvage. Les quatres yeux fixaient Rlõrýě comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde. Et les grandes ailes s'étaient repliées sur elles-même,  mais le naga n'était pas dupe et le sang de l'animal devakt avoir atteint les plumes.

Comme la coutume de son espèce, le premier futur protecteur se prouvait une dernière fois digne de son rôle en chassant le premier repas du futur couple marié.

Son fiancé, Arum, fit claquer ses deux sabots sur le marbre alors qu'il se mettait à son niveau, devant la Mère Prêtresse. Il tourna sa tête vers lui, tendant sa main où de longues griffes salies par la terre et le sang se trouvaient. Rlõrýě accepta sa main et attendit la bénédiction de la Mère Prêtresse.

"Que la Mer et la Terre voient votre union, et qu'ils accordent leur bénédiction à votre couple."

Suite à ces mots, L'autel sembla s'illuminer. La lumière entoura le jeune couple qui se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise, leur stresse disparaissant presque entièrement.

"Arum Echkasius Ab Sol, du peuple des Valkyries, accepte tu ce rôle de protecteur, promets tu de rester fidèle à ton porteur et de toujours fair een sorte de le protéger ? "

"Oui j'accepte."

"Rlôrýě Sşűžallœ, du peuple des Nagas, accepte tu ce rôle de porteur, promets-tu de rester fidèle à ton protecteur et de lui apporter amour et soutien ?"

"Oui j'accepte"

" Alors, Rlôrýě Sşűžallœ et Arum Echkasius Ab Sol, sous le ciel d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes officiellement marié. Vous pouvez vous embrasser."

Les mains griffues de Arum se placèrent autour du visage de Rlôrýě tandis que ce dernier posa ses mains écailleuses sur les epaules de son conjoint.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut doux, calme, pas pressé. Ils n'auraient jamais osé faire plus devant la Mère Prêtresse, celle ci ayant depuis longtemps depassé la nonantaines, ni devant leur famille.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un brouillard pour Rlôrýě et pour Arum. La fête était chouette, mais la fatigue émotionnelle des deux mariés était tel qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à aller dormir.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin dans leur chambre d'un soir, bien à l'aise dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Arum posa sa main sur le ventre de Rlôrýě.

" Je me demande quel nom nous aurons maintenant ?  Echkasius Ab Sol ou Sşűžallœ ? " demanda Arum en massant le ventre sous sa main.

"Imagine un Valkyrie avec comme nom Sşűžallœ ?" Répondit Rlôrýě en pouffant. " Je ne sais pas, les deux se valent."

Les deux restèrent silencieux un long moment, réfléchissant à un nom pour leur Cercle de Famille. Ce fut Rlôrýě qui interrompit ce moment de silence.

"Je vote pour voter demain."

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée."

"Dis, Arum, tu sais que je t'aime ?"

"Et toi, tu le sais que je t'aime ?"

Rlõrýě se blottit contre son protecteur, enroulant sa queux entre ses jambes.

Dès la semaine prochaine, le lien sera officialisé chez les Valkyrie. Il avait tellement hâte !

 


	2. Le docteur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rlôrýě à mal au ventre, va chez son docteur et son mari rencontre quelqu'un.

Rlõrýě se tenait bien droit alors qu'il souriait en face de toute l'assemblée. Des dizaines de personnes de toutes espèces confondues lui posaient des questions à lui et à son compagnon.

" _Oflarirs irit'lakemis, hibo iririnis sodius versast assae et qu lucifem tas priorildot."_ Les paroles prenoncées lors du lien Vlakyrien le réchauffèrent. Elles se révélaient bien vrai ce jour-là. _"Sodius versast assae",_ _unis contre tous_...

Arum et lui formaient le premier couple inter-espèce. Le tout premier couple a défier les "anciennes loies". Alors, beaucoup de personnes venaient pour leur poser des questions.

Mais ils étaient en congé bon sang !

Sa main alla en direction de son ventre. Depuis quelques temps, une sorte de douleur s'y était logée. Ce n'était pas pour annoncer la venue d'un nouvel être et Arum ainsi que lui s'inquiètaient. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venu dans la plus grande ville de leur système solaire à la base.

Cette ville était connue pour son équité envers chaque espèce qui habitait dans cette dernière, pour son principe d'égalité des chances face au monde. Elle était aussi connue pour son hôpital, réputé le meilleur du système. Il n'était pas compliqué d'être le meilleur lorsqu'on y soignait chaque jours des dizaines de patients d'origines et d'espèces différentes.

Ils avaient espéré, mais ils n'étaient pas si stupides pour croire que, malgré leurs mariages en comité réduit, peu de personnes seraient au courant de leur union.

Après certains temps, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'hôpital de la ville. Entrant en vitesse, tentant d'être le plus discret possible, Arum prit un ticket d'attente pour le secrétariat.

La pièce avait plus d'une vingtaine de guichet. Au dessus de ces derniers, des panneaux avec des nombres qui défilaient les un après les autres.

Rlôrýě jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de leur ticket _. 3450._ C'était bientôt leur tour, s'il en jugeait l'un des panneau qui affichait 3400.

Le temps de sortir leurs papiers de rendez-vous ainsi que leur clef d'identité, ce fut à leur tour de passer.

En moins de vingt minutes, ils furent enfin devant leur spécialiste.

"Tiens donc, Messieurs Sşűžallœ. Quel plaisir de vous voir ici aujourd'hui ! Alors... Vous avez rapproché notre rendez-vous parce que vous aviez des effets secondaires ?" Commença le spécialiste en tournant les pages du dossier devant lui.

"En effet. Vous nous aviez demandé de venir vous rejoindre dès le moindre changement. Depuis plus d'une semaine, Rlôrýě a des maux de ventre plus ou moins douleureux." Le médecin se tourna vers le naga, avant de présenter à ce dernier la table d'auscultation. " On pensait qu'elle disparaitrait au bout de quelque temps..." termina Arum alors qu'il regardait son mari.

"Je vois, je vois... Bien, voyons voir !"

______

Rlõrýě attendait sur un banc, sa main frottant son ventre dans le but de soulager un peu la douleur fantôme qui s'y trouvait. La visite chez le docteur l'avait peut-être rassuré en ce qui concerne la provenance de la douleur, mais le fait de la ressentir n'avait pas été arrangé.

Les douleurs ne venaient que de l'adaptation de son corps à cette modification.

Il est vrai que le Naga et son compagnon avait donné leur accord pour faire parti des rares "cobayes" à essayer le nouveau "produit" permettant à des êtres de races différentes d'avoir un enfant ensemble. Il faut dire que lorsqu'Arum lui avait parlé, Rlõrýě avait eut envie de le frapper. Fort.

Mais au final, malgré les diverses "contractions" qu'il avait, il ne regrettait pas son choix.

Il fut interrompu par un balon qui atterri droit sur le haut de sa nageoire. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un ballon pouvait faire si mal.

"Grřæhaam ! Combien de fois dois-je te dire de faire attention ! Oh, monsieur, veuillez m'excuser ! C'est mon petit frère, il n'arrête pas de faire des bêtises et-..."

Le naga arrêta d'écouter pour faire face à la créature qui lui faisait face.

Il vit une petite boule multicolor, avec deux yeux aux pupilles oranges, qui était entourée d'une sphère de magie. De cette sphère partaient six membres fait de magie dont quatres qui faisaient office de pattes, et deux qui s'avançaient pour prendre le balon.

Rlõrýē sourit doucement. L'être devant lui ne pouvait qu'être un mårgåaarm. Ces êtres n'étaient que des organismes sphérique n'ayant que deux yeux et une petite bouche. Le reste étant fait de magie...

"Ce n'est rien voyons." Dit-il en tendant le ballon." Je m'appelle Rlõrýē Sşűžallœ, naga de mon état." Continua-t-il en tendant la main.

"Je me prénomme ķàràñaaár, je suis un Mågåaarm." Un troisième bras apparu pour lui faire une poignée de main.

Rlôrýě sourit doucement tout en cherchant du regard son compagnon. Lorsqu'il le vit arriver, il se retourna vers le Mågåaarm.

"Je vous présente mon compagnon : Arum Sşűžallœ."

"Enchanté, je suis Ķàràñaaár."

"Moi de même."

Ils discutèrent un peu avant que le Mågåaarm ne doivent retourner près des son petit frère.

"Je pense qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup, Arum."

"Ne dit pas de bêtises. Je suis loin du standard de beauté de son espèce et on se connait à peine."

Il semblait pourtant à Rlôrýě qu'il avait vu une sorte de léger rougissant sur la boule.


End file.
